


I was expecting big, but that's ... big.

by Smallest_Worm



Series: Fifty Shades of Companions [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animalistic Behaviour, Biting, Cathar (Star Wars), I am making up Cathar stuff, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Pure Smut, Rut, don't take it too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallest_Worm/pseuds/Smallest_Worm
Summary: Aric Jorgan has an issue that the Commander of the Alliance - Fenris - can help him with.





	I was expecting big, but that's ... big.

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty companion episode. I'm playing fast and loose with Cathar biology and basically it is an excuse to include the knotting prompt. The title is a direct quote of Aric Jorgan in the game, have fun finding out what he means by that. Feedback and criticism is always appreciated and I hope you enjoy this little piece of smut. As with the last two fics, Fenris is my Chiss Imperial Agent.

“Lana told me that you requested some leave all of a sudden. Is there something wrong?” Fenris asked his trusted major, the Cathar Aric Jorgan.

“Just some personal business I have to see to Commander. I’m sorry if it comes at an inopportune moment but I can’t delay it.” The Cathar seemed uncommonly nervous, almost shaken by the prospect of not being granted his leave. 

“It’s fine, Aric, don’t worry”, Fenris tried to reassure him, giving his shoulder a quick pat. “We can hold off one week without you though I guess the recruits are going to miss the four-fifty wake up call.” Even the ever serious Jorgan had to chuckle at these words. The Chiss’ hand on his shoulder, however, was more than distracting and the major subconsciously swallowed hard. 

“Aric? What’s really the matter. You seem … off somehow. Are you okay?”

It was obviously not a discussion he wanted to have with his commanding officer, judging from his squirming. But Fenris was far too curious and perceptive for his own good. With a sigh the major finally relented. 

“It’s got something to do with me being Cathar”, he started unsure how to explain. “We are a feline species and although we are not the primal savages the Empire makes us to be, there are some … biological features, we have retained.” 

Fenris blinked, not understanding the slightest what his subordinate was trying to tell him. He reigned in his impatience, however, because Aric’s struggle to tell him about this was glaringly obvious. 

“We Cathar can still experience some sort of mating cycles. We can go into heat or … a rut”, he finished, looking at the ground now to avoid his superior’s eyes.

Fenris eyes widened slightly as he understood the implication. But Aric had never mentioned a companion, a mate, which begged the question how the Cathar would solve this. “Aric, I don’t mean to pry, but… I’ve never heard you talk about a mate, is there someone on your homeworld?” 

Aric sighed. “No Commander, you’re right, there is none. For unmated Cathar there’s usually the option to seek out a … certain establishment. If that is unavailable, however, we can take suppressants that at least lower our … our need.” Aric blushed and it was such a foreign expression on his face that it took Fenris a moment to recognise it. 

He cleared his throat. “Is it only possible for you to endure this, eh rut with another Cathar?” Flummoxed Aric shook his head, confusion evident on his face. “No, as far as I know it’s not bound to our own species. Why do you ask Commander?”  
Fenris stayed silent for a moment, deliberating whether to go through with his idea or not. But looking at Aric only encouraged him.

“I would be honored, if I could be by your side and help you through it.”

Aric looked at Fenris as if he had grown a second head. This was certainly not what the Cathar had expected, but Fenris was serious about his offer. 

“Let’s talk about this over lunch Aric, alright? I’ll meet you in the officer’s mess in a bit.”

\-----

At precisely 2300 there was a sharp knock on his door and Fenris hurried to open, his gait slightly off, due to the metal plug he was wearing. He had told Lana in advance that he was not to be disturbed that night, unless of course there was an emergency and thus he was already naked except for a pair of shorts.

Aric mustered him, looking almost shy as he entered, but as soon as his Commander had closed and locked the door, Aric’s whole demeanor changed. Fenris was so used to his composed military calm that the wild glint in his eyes almost shocked him. 

He quickly led him towards his bedroom where the Cathar promptly divested himself of all his clothes, dropping them uncharacteristically messy on top of each other. Fenris got rid of his own shorts, a bit unsure how to start this venture off. 

He looked at Aric, eyes raking over that impressive, muscular, but lean body. The fur was not unattractive at all, no instead it created an intriguing softness, a contrast to the usually harsh demeanor of the man.

Now he was grateful that he had taken the time to adequately prepare himself, because Aric was not exactly small. And were those barbs on his cock? Fenris swallowed reflexively, wondering if he had done the right thing. Aric would not have accepted had there been the possibility of injury, would he? 

A deep growling noise came from the Cathar, who apparently was not willing to wait a minute longer, stalking close to Fenris now. The Chiss had never felt more like prey than now. Aric actually sniffed him, his hands gripping the blue flesh of Fenris’ arms like vices. Nevertheless he was not brutal, carefully nudging the Chiss until he lowered himself on the bed. 

When his tongue brushed over Fenris’ nipple, the Chiss arched up with a moan, but Aric continued his path down without paying him any attention. There was no hesitation, no foreplay with Aric, the Cathar had one goal in mind and pursued it relentlessly. His lips had arrived at Fenris cock and immediately opened to suck him in.

Stars he had not imagined that Aric would be so good at this. His tongue swirled around his tip, teasing the glans softly, alternating between this and using his teeth, dragging them over the shaft. 

“Kriff that’s amazing Aric”, Fenris panted, unable to say anything else as the Cathar suddenly took him deep enough to swallow around his cock. 

The friction had him moan lewdly and he wanted to buck his hips against the wet heat that held his cock. But Aric’s hands steadily locked him into place, gripping him tightly enough to leave fingerprints. 

All of a sudden he let the shaft glide out of his mouth, pushing further down. If Fenris was not already wanton with need he would have been embarrassed by the way Aric pushed his nose under his balls licking a stripe between his cheeks. With a low growl he realised that he could not get what he wanted in this position. 

Without any warning, Jorgan grabbed the Chiss by his hips and turned him on his stomach, resulting in a surprised gasp of the other. Intuitively Fenris pushed himself up on his hands and knees, exposing his ass to the Cathar. He interpreted the grunt that followed as satisfied with his efforts. 

Aric kneeled behind the Chiss and without further ado, pulled his cheeks apart to expose the plugged hole of his prey. He had warned Fenris - quite awkwardly - to make sure that he was not unprepared, because as soon as his rut hit him, Aric would not be able to be considerate enough to stretch him. 

Unceremoniously he pulled the metal plug out, making Fenris cry out in surprise. But by now the animalistic side of the Cathar had taken over and he ignored the noises the Chiss made. 

Although the plug had stretched him it was no comparison to Aric’s cock. He was not enormously long, but his girth had the Chiss panting, willing himself to relax as Aric slowly pushed into him. 

The sudden ring of barbs was not painful as Fenris had feared, instead the drag along his walls had him gasp with unexpected pleasure. They were not sharp and gave in as the Cathar pushed himself inside, creating a delightful friction.They both moaned when Aric finally bottomed out, the tip of his cock just slightly nudging Fenris’ prostate.

There was that growl again and the Chiss knew that Aric was barely holding on to his control. He wanted to show him that it was okay, that he could let go. Words were out of question, Fenris could barely form a coherent sentence in his brain, much less say it out loud. 

So he pushed back against Aric, as if to take his cock deeper, if he could. It was enough for the Cathar to understand his intention. With another deep moan he started to move inside him, holding Fenris’ hips so he didn’t move from the force of his thrusts. 

And oh, yes, Aric did not hold back anymore, he snapped his hips, almost driving the Chiss underneath him into the bed. Fenris lowered himself onto his elbows, not trusting his shaking arms to hold himself up. 

It was too much, the thick cock stretching him, it’s tip hitting his prostate with every thrust until he swore he could see stars. He was getting closer, quickly, and he could barely breathe in between his lewd moans. The barbs, however, were the worst part. They moved with every push and pull, rubbing along his walls and sending tingles through his nerves. 

Suddenly Aric bit down into Fenris’ shoulder, sharp teeth breaking the cerulean skin with ease. He had warned the Chiss that this would happen and despite this, it came as a surprise to Fenris, too caught up in the moment to remember it. There was pain yes, but strangely also pleasure. 

All to sudden he was pushed over the edge and with a scream he came. Only Aric’s strong grip kept him on his knees and elbows, but judging from the frantic thrusting, the Cathar was close as well. 

With a loud growl Aric pushed once more, seemingly deeper into the Chiss as he came too. Fenris felt Aric’s knot expanding, moaning at the stretch as he sagged onto him. Fenris could feel his warm seed filling him, kept in place by Aric’s knot. 

They were both still panting, trying to get their breath back. Satisfied Fenris relaxed into the soft mattress, ignoring the sticky sheets beneath him. 

Aric’s touch had gone soft, trailing gentle circles over his shoulder. “I’m sorry for the bite-mark”, he mumbled quietly, but Fenris shrugged it off. “Don’t worry about it Aric. It’s alright.” 

“Let me get us comfortable at least”, the Cathar said and before Fenris had realised it, he had managed to gently roll them on their side, so he was no longer squishing the Chiss. Nevertheless, the quick movement had Aric’s cock nudge against Fenris’ prostate and drew a quiet moan from his lips.

Thankfully they were both too exhausted right now to do more than wait until Aric’s knot receded. Even so, the Cathar held Fenris in a gentle but firm embrace, his hand stroking over his shoulder all the way down to his hand and back. 

“Your skin is so smooth”, he mumbled distracted by the sharp contrast of his brown fur on the blue skin. Fenris, drifting almost off to sleep mumbled something indecipherable back and snuggled further into his arms. 

This was just the first of several late night “encounters” between them over the next couple days. Fenris was glad there were no emergencies during that time, because after the third night, he felt positively exhausted, although incredibly satisfied.  
Aric seemed to enjoy their time, not only the sex and even his recruits noticed the sudden increase of his good mood. What caused it, however, remained a secret between Fenris and Aric.


End file.
